The present invention relates to a hybrid transmission adapted for a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) in which multiple power sources including an engine and a motor are provided. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hybrid transmission capable of continuously and variably transmitting the power output from the power sources using a differential device such as a planetary gear set.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,035 (corresponding to Japanese Patent No. 3,330,900) discloses a hybrid transmission in which rotating members constituting a differential device are connected with a prime power source, a drive system and two motor/generators. The two motor/generators are arranged in an axial direction of the hybrid transmission.